


日出有曜

by ShiningMoon (windyskys)



Series: 30天性幻想挑战 [20]
Category: Táng Cháo | Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/ShiningMoon
Summary: DAY21 野合夜幕之后是日出，但爱情不如此
Relationships: 杜甫/李白
Series: 30天性幻想挑战 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301888
Kudos: 17





	日出有曜

他在生气。李白想。  
像刚从长梦里醒觉一般，他自混沌的醉意里睁开眼睛，花了些许时间，才认出对方无甚表情的脸。抿着唇，额间还流着汗，似乎追逐、奔跑得筋疲力尽，但那种喘息牵连的，与其是生理的过劳，不如说是心绪的杂乱。子美生气了。李白阖上眼，想。他印象里的杜甫，很难说是一个脾气好或不好的人，只是过度的情绪，总不会向他泼洒——如今也算是破天荒。  
他一面笑起来，胡乱捉住杜甫的手，便让他猝不及防地往他怀里倒。“太白！”他听到杜甫压抑的低喝，只像扑通扎进一片云。而对方的身躯很热，起伏的喘息在胸腔里涌动，手却很是冰凉。李白摸索着扣住杜甫的手，杜甫最后还是回抱他，脸和他贴得很近，声音仍然很低：“……你喝了多少。”  
“酒生来是让人记住它的量的么？”  
“莫再饶舌。”  
“哎呀，子美……”他并未说完，杜甫便凑上来，以一个吻堵住了谪仙子再可能的伶牙俐齿，酒味通过他们的唇舌交换，热气和心跳亦然。李白实在喝得太多，吻住他的时候，杜甫感到自己正被醺然的酒意一点一点包裹，于此同时他赠予对方一些相似的缺氧，再等到他们分离，李白喘息地细碎：“哈、子美。”  
“你来了。”他说。

杜甫找到李白的时候，已是日之夕矣，昼夜交替时暧昧的晖光，便柔软地覆在他们的身上。那是偏僻山脚亭间，人迹罕至之境，只有清风擦过耳鬓。杜甫深呼吸着，仍感激烈的情绪充盈身躯，患得患失、覆鹿寻蕉或手足无措，无非皆因不告而别。他最后捏住李白的下巴再次吻了上去，啃咬般的唇舌交媾之间，李白泻出一点平缓的气息。  
“哈、……想在这里直接做吗？”  
他半睁着眼睛，似乎在看杜甫，又似乎没有，只是笑着，一双黑瞳浸满了昏沉的醉倦，杜甫再说什么，他只是含糊地应声。鬓发散乱，衣领也敞得散乱，唇上是酒和彼此的津液，湿润似露水。如若要比作醉中仙，更像是一副任人采撷的模样。杜甫垂眼凝视着他，喉头滚动几许，有点沙哑地说：“反正你也不介意。”  
平日里他永远是更在意的那一个，恪守礼教，或是想要独占，自己也说不清楚，但他偶尔也任由情绪来主导意志。冰凉的酒液自大张的领口淌下的时候，李白似乎终于被激回一点意识，猛烈的酒息又将他吞噬，他在清醒和酲醉间模糊地呢喃：“浪费……吾还未饮足。”  
“莫要着急，等会儿便灌满你。”  
杜甫的呼吸贴在耳垂，酒液一点点爬过衣衫下赤裸的肌肤，流过腹间和腿根，李白无意识地瑟缩了一下。杜甫正撇开衣领叼住他的乳头，间而轻咬乳晕周围的肌肤，敏感点被唇舌灵活地挑逗，他忍不住开始颤抖。这点刺激只如隔靴搔痒，却已足够勾出食髓知味的情欲，杜甫最熟悉这种微妙的尺度，李白迷茫地眨眨眼，循本能挺起胸膛迎合他的动作。那双无焦距的眼睛里终于凝出些欲念的水汽，杜甫笑了一下，便顺着酒液一寸寸舔过布料之下的肌肤，一面啃咬、吸啜，留下不容抹去的痕迹。  
浸了酒的衣料黏在皮肤上的感觉不太好受，偶有山风拂过，李白也分不清令自己战栗的是寒冷，还是杜甫的肆意妄为。半挺的性器被隔着湿衣摩挲，痛麻之间些许刻意引导的快感，令他不由得低低呻吟出声。却不替吾脱衣，他带点抱怨地说。杜甫把他拢在怀里，并不理会。他专心用富有技巧的挑逗抚慰李白，布料擦过的感觉很不适，又好像有点麻痒的快感，李白一切情色的颤抖只是掩藏在半脱不脱的衣袍之后，偶有飘然的呻吟，流连于他们的唇齿之间。杜甫在享受摆布他的感觉，醉客似乎也很快看穿了，最后竟任由他摆布，只是唤着：“子美、哈……”  
他任由杜甫探入自己腿间，和醇郁的酒一同侵入干涩的穴口。手指搅弄着酒液和柔嫩肠壁，冰凉的触感很快被彼此的体温软化。腿根半干的酒液，又引诱杜甫凑上去吸啜那片敏感的肌肤，被舌苔和齿尖扫过的刺激，让李白有点忍耐不住地颤抖双腿。他下意识仰起脖颈，亭外一角山色落进因快意而水汽泛滥的眼里，日霞模糊成斑斓的色块。静谧的山间，此刻被他与杜甫交媾的、淫靡的水声过分叨扰了。而夜晚将要来临，他恍惚地想，自他早晨离开，子美是寻他寻了一整日吗？……  
片刻的出神被下体陡然猛烈的刺激拉回，杜甫推开他的双腿，俯身下去，便于手指更加深入，扫平每一寸褶皱，抠挖软热的内壁。他很快寻到隐秘的穴心，自然不轻易放过那里，轻缓适宜的碾压让李白几乎立刻呜咽出声：“子美、不……哈、哈啊！”似乎惊飞几只鸟，李白后知后觉地咬紧下唇，压抑的气音被杜甫刻意挑弄地颤抖，始作俑者一面搅弄穴壁，带起酒液和肠壁分泌的淫水咕噗的响声，一面只是低声道：“太白不喜欢这样吗？”  
浓郁的酒香氤氲在鼻间，李白喝的酒必然是好酒，他竟也有些醺醺然了。他扣住李白的手，硬挺已久的阳物不管不顾地贯穿李白，被湿热的肠壁绞紧，彻底占据对方内里的时候，他无意识地喟叹出声。太白、太白，他轻声念着，一面凌乱地去亲李白的眼、唇和每一片裸露的肌肤。李白被逼出点生理性泪水，痛感几欲撕裂下体，他很难得不被杜甫体谅，在合理的限度内，杜甫只管大开大阖地肏进去，掐着他的腰，轻柔吻他眼角的泪。李白便阖上眼睛拥住杜甫，胡乱凑上去亲吻他的唇，一种放任他胡作非为的姿态。  
身体很快习惯了杜甫的开拓，肉刃破开紧致的内壁，直直捅进深处去，钝痛与欢愉紧密地扎进他的神经。杜甫一下一下钉进去，下体被肏得发麻，快感过载到李白以为自己会失去知觉，但被顶到穴心，奔涌的欢愉仍然要烤化他的神智一般。好热，他握住杜甫的手，这双手方才还很冰凉，此刻终于暖和了。那双手又抚过他发烫的脸颊，捏他被过分亵玩的乳头，最后探到腿间，抚慰他高高挺立的阴茎。前后夹击的快感更逼人疯狂，李白睁大眼睛，立刻淌下泪来。他无甚呻吟的力气，微微摇着头，再用气音呜咽：“子美，哈、子美……”  
这种情况下，他尤为容易哭。杜甫抚过李白绯红的眼角一面想，湿润泛滥在他指尖，竟是如此缱绻的触感。如今李白不过泪痕满面地喘息，一双眼睛浸在比醉意更混沌的情念里，要比平日里捉摸不透的模样好看许多。再为自己停留一会儿吧；如若这样的想法要被谪仙子耻笑，他也甘之如饴了。李白似乎此刻并没有什么精力来嘲笑他，也没有什么精力作其它反应，只是在他怀里战栗，被肏得狠了，才微微晃头哑着声呻吟，泪珠自他眼角颤抖地滚落。密穴则热切地迎接他，与他紧密交缠，好像便自此无法分开。  
别分开。杜甫下意识地想。此种分离并非毫无端倪，但李白离开得悄无声息，好像一阵风，理所当然地就要吹走。对此的恐慌似乎更甚于怒意，他难得手足无措，唯有通过最原始的方式平复体内汹涌的情绪。就像此刻，他与李白极近极近地贴合，他微微侧头去亲吻风的呼吸。李白因而战栗、呜咽，是被他彻底占据的模样，他若饮鸩止渴。  
李白的高潮来得很快，肌底泛出一种被肏熟的艳冶的粉色。被杜甫半轻不重地捏住前端的时候，他喘息地喊了几声子美，尾音抑制不住地颤抖。他瞪大了眼睛，泪珠便簇簇地落下，很有委屈的、被欺负得惨了般的意味。唔哈、不要，让我、呜……说到一半，又被杜甫更激烈的肏弄干到哑声。高潮被硬生生抑住的感受，和下体愈发清晰的欢愉交织在一起，李白已经是一副快崩溃的样子。他没有求饶的气力，只用身体最忠实的反应回应。被对方绞得更紧，头脑被情欲蒸得同样眩晕，杜甫也只是舔咬着李白的耳垂，低声安抚他，说太白，我们一起去吧。  
他释放在李白温暖的内里，让李白胡乱射在他们交叠的腹间，杜甫沾起那一点浊液去勾弄李白的唇舌，李白半阖着眼睛，无甚气力地舔他的指尖。但情事显然没有这么容易结束，直至天色晦暝，星辉透过云层洒在这两具交媾的躯体上，他们不知道做过几轮，李白身上遍是吻痕、汗渍和精液与失控的掐和咬，至于被过度使用而脱力酸软的身躯，让他在洋溢的快感里偶尔低吟。杜甫不太看得清李白的脸，便颇有点急促地拥他、吻他、吸吮他唇间旖旎的呻吟，触碰那种炽热的温度。先前的怒意似乎终于在由他主导的性爱里发泄了，但心跳依然持续跃动，杜甫阖上眼睛，半似叹息地，最后也只是喊着：“太白，抱歉，我……”  
他摸索着拢住李白，后知后觉感受到自己在这具身体下留下的狼藉。李白倒不甚在意，只是很微弱地笑了一下，伸出手指搭在杜甫的唇上。“该说对不起的是我。”  
杜甫愣了愣，用尽力气再次抱紧李白。头埋在对方潮湿的发间，他依然可以嗅到那种缠绵的酒香。他们很长时间都没再说话，夜色澒洞，山风也是沉默的，那么你能否不再离开呢，杜甫有些苦涩地想，但最终没有问出口。


End file.
